nier_automata_community_discordfandomcom-20200214-history
Gay Robot
Gay Robot (God of Mischief) is a deity created alongside Mell and Retard Brother during the birth of the universe. He is a trickster by nature who's true goals and allegiances are unknown. Gay joined the Weskerocity Discord in search of new victims to torment but has shown at least some ''loyalty and comradery when times are particularly rough. 'Appearance' Gay Robot is a hunky boy, no question about it. He is tall and buff. He has long white hair and America colored eyes. He wears glasses despite having 20/20 vision. His white shirt and black pants both complement his hair and glasses. A black bow is normally seen around Gay's neck which drives the ladies crazy. 'Personality' Gay is a strange and unpredictable creature. He is always on the prowl for the next target of his cruel jokes. Most of his interactions with the other server members, as well as his godly siblings, are merely the buildup to an often perverse punchline. On the rare occasions when he has unironically approached other members of the server, he often does so with great cynicism. His views on humanity are mostly negative, often referring to them as his playthings. Despite his impish demeanor, Gay has shown determination and outright devotion to Retard Brother once he lost his brain juice and became an unironic retard. Gay has also shown considerable concern for his lost brother, Mell. His loyalty to the United States, Uncle Sam, and his kin cannot be denied. He is also very passionate about botany and will fight you over his armchair theories. 'Abilities' Gay is a powerful Stand user. His Stand is called Ashes to Ashes which has the devastating ability to turn straight men gay in the blink of an eye. His Stand was gifted to him by Mell who shared his power with Retard Brother. As a Primordial God, Gay also possesses the ability to thrive in the vacuum of space, because fuck you. 'The First Era' Alongside Mell Rhodes and Retard Brother, Gay was among the first sentient beings to take form in our realm. With Mell's guidance and Retard Brother's support, he quickly became the most active and influential of the bunch. His interest in the upstart species, humanity, did not go unnoticed by his brothers. Indeed, when he was not spending quality time with his space bros or training with his Stand, Gay was actively observing Earth and the development of humanity. His obsession continued to grow until one particularly dreary eon when he found out that Retard Brother was in fact, retarded. Mell and Gay investigated the cause of his retardation to no end and came to the conclusion that he had masturbated so much that he drained himself of his own brain juice along with other bodily fluids. The two gods argued endlessly over how they should return Retard Brother to normal. Gay discovered Rick and Morty, an intellectual show aired on Earth that would surely return Retard's IQ back to normal. As the First Era came to an end and Gay was on the verge of leaving his bro, Mell behind entirely, a strange entity appeared from the depths of the void. A mysterious entity known as Wigger, possibly another god that rose to power elsewhere in the universe. Gay tried to fight back with his Stand, but he was quickly defeated and almost killed. In the end, it took the self-sacrifice of Nellie, Mell's newly created sister and the release of Mell's Stand to defeat the rogue god. After that traumatic defeat, Gaybo vowed to become stronger in order to protect his space bros. This was a trying time and it resulted in the separation of the three deities. Gay took Retard to Earth while Mell retreated back to the center of the universe. 'Involvement in WWII' Gaybo landed in Germany during the onslaught of World War II. He was granted a tour of Auschwitz shortly after the locals began to understand the depths of Gay's true power. After witnessing the sheer insanity of it all, Gaybo knew which side had to fight on... So he immediately signed on with the Schutzstaffel and was assigned to protect high ranking officials throughout the Reich. It was during this time when Gay met Josef Mengele. They secretly worked on Project: VirtCon which was their first attempt at cloning. With Gay's DNA, the duo managed to create the world's first human clone, VirtCon. This clone was virtually identical to Gay aside from a major deformity that resulted in his face looking kinda messed up. Regardless of his absolutely hideous genetic flaws, Gaybo embraced Virt like his own child and the two quickly developed a bond. For a time, they performed horrific experiments together for the epic lolz. During their time in the labs, Gay made contact with The Sun. Their interaction was brief and private, but it was believed they quickly became enemies. As the war came to a close and it became clear that the Allies were going to win the fight, Gay, Virt, and Mengele regrouped with Himmler and cloned him as well. After sending this new clone to throw off allied forces, the quartet made their escape. They made their way to America undetected and managed to blend in with the locals. Gay and Virt eventually joined forces with Uncle Sam while Heinrich and Josef seemingly disappeared without a trace. Gay saw no point in holding grudges for past defeats as he knew The Sun would return and he would need powerful allies to defeat him. 'The Great Meme War' When the Great Meme War of 2016 broke out, Gay was one of the first on the front lines. With the use of his Stand, Gay slew thousands of SJWs and normies for the sake of memes. At the time, Gay was not interested in formal alliances. While fighting against the same enemy, Gaybo made no effort to join the ranks of 4chan or any other autistic/shitposting forces. The battle was eventually won but at a great cost. Gay was exhausted, battered, and grieving the loss of so many fallen comrades he had made along the way. Regardless, he continued to stand guard, as while his loose allies threw massive celebrations, Gay knew it was no time for parties. The war had only just begun and he was ready to fight for the memes whenever and wherever they may be threatened. 'Joining Discord' Gay eventually discovered Discord where he quickly began tormenting the locals and somehow still making friends along the way. He originally met Wesker on a sorta gay server. The two soon joined forces and formulated two separate alliances. The Axis of Epic Gamers and the Second Confederacy were simultaneously created as joint efforts between Gay, Virt, Uncle Sam, and Wesker. With the help of Gay, Wesker and Uncle Sam were able to set aside their differences. The Holy Kingdom of Florida and the United States joined hand in hand. With these connections made, the group was ready to launch their plans to liberate Europe and free the memes from the clutches of an old foe. 'The European Assault Arc''' Homo Robo was among the first to cry for war upon learning of the EU's plan to exterminate all the memes. After receiving approval from Uncle Sam, Gaybo set out to create an elite team of Stand users that would be able to storm the beaches of Normandy as a spearhead and work their way behind enemy lines. VirtCon joined his ranks without any need for convincing. Wesker, while hesitant to involve himself, agreed to help as he too had a bone to pick with those Eurofags. The trio plotted their own operations on Discord and set out to join the US forces during the Normandy Landings. To Gay's surprise, YouTube.com joined the fight as well. Gay became suspicious of this as YouTube was known for his censorship, but they had no time to ponder loyalty. Under orders from Uncle Sam, the group made landing on June 6th, 2018. Along with a legion of faithful shitposters, they stormed the entrenched positions of the enemy. Many died, but over their corpses, the so-called Axis of Epic Gamers marched on. Upon entering Belgium, the freedom fighters were confronted by a trio of Stand users. The EU, George Soros, and GameStop met Gaybo's forces on the battlefield. One by one, Gay's men fell at the hands of these armies. Eventually, Gay stepped up and confronted GameStop. The duel was evenly matched until GameStop used his Stand to shield himself with a wall of used games. This gave him the time needed to release his Resurrección. With his powers fully amplified, GameStop tripled the size of his wall of games and allowed them to fall upon Gay and the boys. Having been thoroughly defeated, the group returned to the US where Gaybo was forced to admit defeat to Uncle Sam and take full responsibility for the failed campaign.